


Tricksters

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: 100quills, Community: hp_ficathon, Dark, Gen, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-16
Updated: 2006-07-16
Packaged: 2017-11-07 12:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/431201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They think that we’re good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tricksters

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the hp_ficathon prompt, "Trick". Also for the 100quills prompt, "Devotion".

They think that we’re good. They think that we’re little light soldiers who will obey all their orders. They think we’re innocent.

They’re wrong.

We’re Harry’s. And only Harry’s.

At the moment, he’s fighting against Voldemort, so we are too. But as soon as old snake-face is gone, then there’ll be new enemies, new battles.

Maybe Dumbledore, maybe Fudge. Doesn’t really matter who Harry takes on next. We’ll be supporting him all the way.

It’s what we do.

The think we just make tricks and toys for school children. They think we only branched into weapons and tactics at their request. They think we’re harmless.

They’re wrong.

We’re chaos and crime. We’re anarchy and panic. We’re dark and Slytherin.

We’re Harry’s.

And we’ve tricked everyone.


End file.
